


未尽之吻

by xiaoke1985



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), 秘密特工, 舅男
Genre: M/M, Napollya - Freeform, 美苏 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoke1985/pseuds/xiaoke1985
Summary: 伊利亚十五岁时，死神翩然而至。而很多年后他发现，原来死神有着与自己的搭档一模一样的脸。
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Illya Kuryakin
Kudos: 13





	未尽之吻

1.

伊利亚十五岁时，死神翩然而至。

男孩丝毫没有意识到这个看起来三十岁左右、身材颀长的男子是在何时又如何进入房间。他近乎无声地出现在床头，在男孩惊讶地抬起身时微笑坐到他身边，乌黑的卷发和一身黑色衣饰几乎融入夜色，苍白的美丽脸庞像一轮探出乌云的阴郁的暗月。

奇怪的是，伊利亚并没有觉得害怕。也许此时他的心已被悲伤充溢，没有太多空间再留给恐惧。

“你是谁？”

他吸了吸鼻子，轻声问道。

男人的脑袋向右歪了两毫米，打量他的样子让伊利亚想起过去自己在放学后蹲在地上远远地观察树丛里的小猫。

“我是死神。”

月光一样的声音似乎直接进入他的脑海。

“你可以把我当成一个朋友。”

“我没有朋友。”

少年平静地回答。这不是什么自怨自艾的气话。当他的父亲仍身居高位，一家人还住在宽敞明亮的大房子时，伊利亚就鲜有朋友，更别说父亲被控贪污入狱、他和母亲被赶入这间破旧阴暗的小公寓之后。所谓的“朋友”像那些寄生的鱼类一样一哄而散，留下母亲被啃噬尽血肉的森森白骨。

对方微微笑了。在此之前伊利亚从不认为“死神”也会笑。

“我是你的朋友。”

他伸手轻抚了一下男孩的脸颊。死神的触摸像是花瓣摩挲着皮肤，微凉中竟也有一丝温暖。

“我会再来看你的，伊利亚。”

他果然经常前来。伊利亚慢慢习惯了自己对着父亲唯一留下的手表发呆时死神悄无声息地从一旁探过身，或者在他离开沉默的餐桌回到自己房间后发现男子从他打开的作业本上抬起头。他们很少有语言上的交流，但伊利亚也从来不在死神面前掩饰什么。他会当着他的面在受尽欺侮回家后把父亲的遗留物恶狠狠地扔到楼下，几分钟之后懊悔不迭地下楼寻找。他知道这种时候死神在身边注视着他，带着一种不属于人间的冷酷的兴趣。而这种无声的凝视给伊利亚带来了意外的安慰——终于有人可以直视他的悲伤，又不会随意抛洒善意但无用的同情。

在某种意义上他们确实成了朋友。

然而有一天，伊利亚放学回到家，发现母亲服用了大半瓶安眠药蜷缩在自己的呕吐物中，已经没了气息。

他被禁止跟随母亲的遗体一同离开。

“在家呆着，科里亚金。会有人来照看你的。”

当局工作人员关门前对他说，语气和表情一样毫无感情。他转身从阳台翻上应急楼梯，一路跑到公寓楼的天台扒住栏杆往下瞧，正好看到他们将装了母亲遗体的袋子抬上汽车。这成了他对母亲最后的记忆——一个皱巴巴的灰色裹尸袋。她一生的美丽、优越、怨怼和绝望，最终都被封尘于此。

所有的冷静都在汽车发动机的声音消失之后分崩离析。他跪倒在地，放声大哭，直到忽然察觉一种奇特的宁静笼罩着自己，才意识到他已被揽进了一个人的怀里。

他从未经历过比这更冰冷的怀抱，犹如用月光编织出的一张网。

伊利亚闭起眼睛，任由自己黏糊糊的脸颊贴着丝滑的衣料。哀恸一寸一寸搅碎他的五脏六腑。他的意识像一叶飘荡在伏尔加河上的小船，在劈头盖脸地打来的绝望的风浪中浮浮沉沉。但他并不是船上的唯一一人。死神在他的意识里。他知道他经历过的一切，而少年的悲伤让他跨过了那条他们心照不宣的界线。他拥抱了他。此时此刻，没有比这更温暖、更令人心安的东西了。

“伊利亚？”

他从死神怀中抬起头。月色中男人好看的脸宛若过去父亲书房里画册中的那些雕像，由贝尼尼手中诞生的天使，纯洁秀美中又带着一丝杀伐果断的戾气。

“跟我走好吗，小男孩？”

脸上的泪痕在深夜的冷空气中迅速的干涸，留下令人不适的紧绷感。他揉了揉酸胀的眼睛，嚅嗫着问：“去哪里？”

“一个安宁平静的地方。”

他轻柔地把伊利亚拉到围栏边，引着男孩往下看。公寓楼并不高，但隔着夜色和雾气，横亘楼下的空无一人的灰色街道看起来仿佛深渊。伊利亚没来由地想象自己的身躯坠落砸向地面的情形，砰地一声，如同一个无知无觉的麻袋。

而唯一会为他哭泣的人刚刚躺在裹尸袋里，已经沿着这条路远去了。

“让我轻轻吻一下你的嘴唇，你就能解脱了。你将不会再受到任何伤害，不再有痛苦，不会被那些人用最高明的方式毁掉——这样不好吗？”

死神的语调带着歌唱般的韵律。伊利亚扭过脸，目光不自觉地落在对方浅色的嘴唇上。

不可否认，男人有着性感美好的唇形。清晰的边缘、近乎锋利的线条以及比上唇更为纤薄的下唇让他的微笑带着冷酷，但圆润分明的唇弓和自然上翘的嘴角又显出几分俏皮。这不是伊利亚第一次产生这样的念头：不知这双嘴唇在亲吻的时候，会有一丝温度吗？

他紧紧抓住围栏，冷冰冰金属几乎要粘住掌心的皮肤。手腕上的表渐渐失去了温度，变成一把冰冷的、沉甸甸的镣铐。不知是严寒还是死神周身冷冽的气息让他渐渐感知不到自己的身体。在身体中巡回奔流的热血似乎静止了，宛如严冬里冰封的贝加尔湖。绝对的静止带来一阵巨大的轻松。恍惚中他看着自己呼出的最后一口白气在空气中消散，眼前只剩澄澈的夜，以及死神幽幽的凝视。

不用伪装，不用哭泣，不用呼吸，不用再戴着将禁锢他一生的枷锁——确实，这多好啊。

他动了动嘴唇。死神凑近了他。他感觉到吹在耳边的气息——竟然是温热的。

“如果……”

他听见自己冻僵的嘴唇里发出的声音，微弱但也平稳，几乎不像一个问句。

“如果我不跟你走呢？”

2.

“你为什么总是盯着我的脸？我有这么英俊吗？”

当拿破仑·苏洛终于问出这个问题的时候，伊利亚难得没有出言反驳他，只是在盖比的轻笑声中尴尬地挪开了目光。

他不可能问苏洛“我们以前见过吗？”，更无法向两位同伴解释这一切——他几乎已经可以想象苏洛“你不是无神论者吗？”的嘲弄语调。

十几年前的一个早晨——就是母亲被放在裹尸袋里运走的第二天——他被几个穿制服的人从床上叫醒，面前放着两个选择：去古拉格，在那里与父亲团聚，或者被送往军校，为成为情报机构后备力量接受训练。

这不是什么艰难的选择。他宁愿珍藏着父亲留下的东西，在余生回忆他慈爱的样子，而不是去直面这个自己再也逃不开的耻辱。然后他发现自己在军校如鱼得水。大部分训练和测试中他都遥遥拔尖，也靠镇静药物和心理辅助过了精神评估这一关——上级同样舍不得因为一些瑕疵就舍弃一员良将。他成为了克格勃成立后最早的一批特工之一，像一个精密的零件被严丝合缝地放进轰然前行的机器里最适合的那个位置。午夜前来陪伴孤独少年的男人变了一段无根的记忆，一缕在日出后就蒸发殆尽的雾霭。他绝口不提这段往事，渐渐地，那就像从来没有发生过。

但现在，黑发美国搭档的出现陡然擦去了玻璃上的水汽，直到某一天，死神也随着逐渐变得清晰的回忆一同回来了。

他出现在意识模糊、悬浮于海中的伊利亚面前，带着拿破仑·苏洛的脸和他标志性的微笑。海水隔绝了世界上一切声响，而搭档的声音直接在脑海中箱起。

“这一次，你该跟我走了吧？”

伊利亚没有回答。他的肺里灌满了海水，拖着他一点一点下沉。他知道自己闭着眼睛，却又清清楚楚地看见死神朝自己张开双臂，仿佛下一秒就要再一次将他拥入怀中，一如当年拥抱那个孤独的少年。

不、不、不！他听见有人在对他喊。他无法分辨这是他自己的声音还是别人的，因为一张开口话语就被汩汩的水流声带走。

不是今天——时间还没到呢！

有什么重物骤然坠入海中，翻腾起一阵激流。两道光照亮了让死神完美隐藏其中的黑暗。向他敞开怀抱的身影扭曲了一下，仿佛信号受到干扰的电视屏幕，然后倏然消失。另一双手在亮光熄灭前结结实实地拉住了他。克格勃最优秀的特工之一被拖到了岸上，以一种过去十几年里从未有过的狼狈把刚才呛进肺里的海水都吐了出来。美国搭档同样在一旁大口喘气，只是侧着脸凑近他的样子像极了正噙着一个呼之欲出的吻。

伊利亚有充分的理由怀疑，那个出现在水下的身影，甚至连同苏洛像要吻他一般的侧脸，都只是来自过去、残留在记忆之网上的久远的幻像。但当这一晚的骚动尘埃落定，盖比在他们共享的卧房里睡下，伊利亚从监听器旁起身，冷不防看见黑发男人坐在客厅沙发上，从报纸里抬起头对他微微一笑。他穿着浴袍，头发微湿，就像刚沐浴完毕，等他一起做接下来的某些约定俗成的事。

而一个小时之前，伊利亚刚从窃听器里听到了这场表演。

他在另一张沙发上坐下，直视对方的眼睛问：“你为什么回来？”

这个披着苏洛皮囊的生物甚至像美国人一样，在微笑前先眨一下眼睛。

“难道你不想继续我们在海岸上没来得及做的事？”

“收起这套把戏吧，别以为我不知道你是谁。”伊利亚从外套里摸出瓦尔特P38，放在手边的茶几上，“当年我没有和你走，现在同样不会。”

他当然不是苏洛，即使他们蹙起眉头时眉心的褶皱和微垂的眼角带来的慵懒又挑衅的神气看起来都一模一样，但伊利亚依然在瞬间认出了这个消失多年故知。他在面前微笑的男人身上感觉不到苏洛无忧无虑的烟火气——没有欲望，没有恐惧和喜乐。确切来说，死神身上没有任何气息，一如宁静的死亡本身。

“你为什么回来？”

他重复了一遍，第一次在温暖的灯光下直视对方的眼睛。死神瞥了一眼茶几上的枪，就像在打量孩子虚张声势的玩具。

“来阻止你再次选择错误的路。”

“我不是那种会被你引诱的脆弱的人。”

死神笑起来，露出一对与苏洛毫无二致的虎牙。

“当然——我对脆弱的灵魂毫无兴趣。而你，伊利亚，你强大、优秀，但又太纯洁。这样的人注定在这个混蛋的世界上饱受折磨，而这种折磨分明是毫无意义的。”

“我已经挺过来了。现在我过得很好。”

死神怜悯地歪了下脑袋，挪动了一下身体。伊利亚立刻站起身，但对方依然坐在那里，怡然自得地看着他。

“你还不知道你接下来的人生会面对什么。我说过，他们会用最高明的手段毁掉你，而我能给你自由。趁现在还没有太晚，别再犯第二次错误。”

伊利亚摇了摇头。死神眼中掠过一丝绝对不会出现在苏洛脸上的残忍的愠怒，就像一只温文尔雅的水鸟忽然狂怒地向他俯冲而来。

伊利亚不打算理会死神的愤怒，但仍然站在原地。他知道一旦自己转身，这个身影就会悄无声息地消失。他得抓住时间再问一个问题。

“为什么你会以拿破仑·苏洛的面目出现？”

甚至在我小时候就是如此——这句话没有被问出口，但死神显然猜到了。他又露出微笑，像在一轮失利之后再次抽到王牌一般洋洋自得。

“这个嘛，你还有很长时间可以弄明白。”

3.

死神关于伊利亚艰难命运的预言似乎并未实现。当然，幸与不幸是一对孪生姐妹。不到最后，你永远无法知道当初遇见的究竟是谁。

罗马事件之后，他与苏洛和盖比组成了团队，带着奥列格的叮嘱搬进伦敦一间属于他们三个间谍的公寓。上司的不信任一度让他深感挫败——很多年后他才明白，在那个自己视为归宿的地方，“信任”从来就只是镜花水月——以至于不出任务的日子里两位同伴玩牌时的笑闹都成了对他的冒犯，直到有一天早晨盖比去厨房取果酱，美国人砸开煮蛋的同时轻巧地捅破了他的心思。

“别犯幼稚病了，恐怖。没人逼你过什么样的日子。但如果因为你不了解生活里还有快乐这回事而迁怒你的搭档，那可就太不公平了。”

苏洛探过身，将蛋盅推到俄国人面前，笑着轻点了一下伊利亚的指尖。这个碰触就像他习惯地抚摸小指上尾戒的动作一样漫不经心，仿佛冬季飘落掌心的第一片雪花。

“万物必有终结，只有死亡常胜。既然这样，为什么不来看看别的世界？”

这天夜晚他加入了两位搭档。他们坐在客厅里看电影，盖比不时往嘴里扔爆米花，最后在一屋子的香甜中因为英格丽和鲍嘉的拥吻把眼泪擦在了苏洛的衬衫上。伊利亚坐在沙发另一头，被苏洛碰过的手指不自知地轻抚手腕上的表。他与苏洛之间的肉体接触太正常不过，毕竟他们最初就是通过一场毫不留情的搏击正式招呼了对方。但即使是当时拳拳到肉的重击也不如早晨美国人的手指蜻蜓点水的碰触一般融入他的血骨——或许也成了他的弱点，就像飘落在齐格菲背上的那片树叶。

而死神的目光穿过掩护着他的阴影，带着锋利的嘲弄，毫不留情地从那个位置刺入他的身体。

以世俗的标准来看，伊利亚承认，这个不情不愿地被组建起来的团队确实带给了他平凡又陌生的幸福，即使很久之后回望这些年，除了记忆的香水瓶中那一缕芬芳，他其实什么都没有得到。

加入U.N.C.L.E一年后，在韦弗利的斡旋之下，克格勃释放了老科里亚金，但老人已被劳改生活毁去了健康，在伊利亚返回莫斯科探视后不久便溘然长逝。

失去了唯一的亲人，三人在伦敦的公寓变得更像一个家。他与盖比·泰勒之间产生了一种奇特的亲密感情。他把不曾有机会经历的对女性的美好感情投射在德国女孩身上——对早逝的母亲的柔情，对未能拥有的姐妹的宠爱，以及一个可靠幽默的女同事带来的乐趣。但这份感情也仅仅止步于此，变成了一颗最终选择沉睡的种子。

但这颗种子在另一个意想不到的地方发芽了。

伊利亚并非完全没有想象过这种在男人之间萌发的奇异情愫，只是对他来说，这仅仅存在于军校同学间窃窃私语的调笑和背着教官们流传的小册子。但此刻，这种感情出人意料地在他的心中迸发，就像冰原上开出了花。

在他眼中，苏洛的一举一动开始带上不同的意味。当他们因为任务面对面挤在一个狭小的走廊时，他会分神想起过去无意间在男厕隔间撞见的那些苟且。他冷眼旁观男孩子们在湿润的喘息之中热烈地取悦对方。他从未碰触、拥抱过什么人——除了死神。但死神的拥抱是冰冷的，他的触摸不过是戴着橡胶手套的爱抚。

现在，橡胶手套被摘戴掉了，原来掌心下的皮肤鲜活又温暖。

他爱上了苏洛，以只有自己能够理解的那种方式。他们相互抬杠，又相互勾引，把对方当成世界上最难解的谜题。盖比曾经猜测，苏洛的尾戒是不是一场死去的爱情留下的遗物，而伊利亚几乎不信苏洛有“爱”这种能力。他近乎自虐地冷眼旁观美国人像花蝴蝶一般受到任务对象或者生活中普通人的热爱。他在言语上与苏洛针锋相对，而对方每一次挑眉都成了充满深意的十四行诗。或许这自始自终只是他自己一个人的剧本，鲜花在冰原上的绽放注定热烈却也短暂——那又如何呢？

“你还是没有任何行动吗？”

死神为此毫不留情地嘲笑他。苏洛属于白日的喧嚣，而死神总是在深夜前来，无论他们是在伦敦公寓还是某个隐秘的安全屋，他都能找到他。伊利亚往往还未来得及脱下散发着火药味的外套便发现对方坐在床头看好戏般地朝他笑。

他甚至还穿着美国人标志性的西装马夹。

“快一点啊，亲爱的，你可没有多少时间。”

“什么意思？”

他把外套搭在椅背上，抱起胳膊冷冷地问。

死神无辜地眨了眨眼睛。

“你知道是什么意思。”

他确实知道。这个世界从来不会留给他们太多时间。即使他想方设法推脱试图置身事外，单方面来自苏联的机密指示还是越来越频繁。两国都在对方ZF核心安插了间谍。他不知道苏洛是不是这样一个角色，而后者曾经含情脉脉的目光中的疑虑也愈发浓稠。当然他们对此只字不提，唯一明确的就是，那个过去来自各自上司的指示依然是生效的。

一天深夜，伊利亚从又一个单人任务中返回伦敦。公寓里寂静，冰冷，了无生气，只有自己房间的门缝里泄出一丝灯光。

他放下行李，轻手轻脚取出餐边柜暗格里的枪。子弹上膛的声响突兀又刺耳，也不再如过去那般冷静平稳。那是他的手在发抖，而房门底部的那道光纹丝不动。

他无声无息地靠近房门，扭动门把手猛地推门而入。

苏洛从扶手椅里抬起头。他一改白天的整洁精致，白衬衫敞着领口，没有发蜡支撑的卷发无精打采地覆在前额，总是闪烁着快活又满不在乎神气的蓝眼睛被忧愁覆盖，就像雾气氤氲的伦敦夜晚那些暗淡的星光。

他们似乎已经很久没有见面了。两人一言不发地凝视彼此，接着苏洛看向伊利亚手中的枪。他微蹙了一下眉头又无奈地松开，看起来颓丧又脆弱。

“抱一下吧。”他张开双臂，“在我们杀了彼此之前。”

就像被命运的巨浪迎面击中，伊利亚脑袋嗡的一声，怅然若失。苏洛像一个讨要糖果的孩子一样看着他，渴望的目光拽着他一步步走向前，直到站定在美国人面前。他抬起空闲的手，犹豫地、像是要确认对方存在一般碰了一下苏洛的手指。然后立刻被拉住坠入后者的怀抱，犹如水滴汇入大海。

苏洛的手指插进他的头发。伊利亚感觉到光滑的指腹充满柔情地摩挲着他的头皮，包围着他们的夜色仿佛也染上了优雅的古龙水味。

他真的会在必要的时候杀了苏洛吗，就像奥列格命令的那样？

伊利亚在心中自问。他不知道自己是否说出了声，因为苏洛捧起他的脸，再次与他四目相对。

“你不会杀了我的，对吗？我们绝不会拔枪相向，无论发生了什么。”

苏洛手缓缓覆上他的，冰凉的手指使得仍在他掌心的枪柄也变得温暖几分。伊利亚注视着他开合的嘴唇，好看的唇峰和刀锋般的唇线。他们还未曾亲吻过彼此，但这也没那么重要。

“如果必须杀死对方，我宁愿先杀死我自己。”

**你也一样，是不是，伊利亚？**

慵懒的声音直接进入他的脑海，这些冰冷又残忍的词句像极了一串在耳边低喃的情话，温软缠绵之下却又蛰伏着真正的痛苦，让伊利亚几乎为之潸然泪下。

**来吧，我的男孩。**

微热的金属似乎抵上了他的太阳穴，自己的食指不知何时已经扣在了板机上。周围冷得一如母亲过世的那个冬夜。苏洛的手抚上他的脸颊，将自己缓缓拉向他。这只手没有任何温度，但谁又能说所有的救赎都是温暖的呢？

**闭上眼睛，伊利亚。让我们一起离开这里。**

他的眼前一片模糊，耳边也被各种声音充斥。他听到雪花飘落在呆坐天台的少年的睫毛上，被眼泪融化的瞬间又凝结成冰。他听到发动机的轰鸣和浪花拍击的声响，午夜寒风的如泣如诉与潺潺而过的水流声一起在耳边纠缠，若隐若现的歌声回荡其间。他无意识地摩挲着苏洛的手指。一股无形的力量向后拽着他，而苏洛的手翻转过来牢牢握紧了他的。那两片形状美好的嘴唇已经贴上了他的脸颊，但是没有一丝缱绻的呼吸吹向他的耳廓。这个吻将包罗生死万象，唯独没有希望，而那又如何？他过往三十多年的人生不过是一首无人倾听的歌。不如吻他吧——从那嘴唇上尝尽人间的甘美，忘记所有生的欲念。

又一波海浪涌向他，带着细若游丝的歌声，那种他无法理解的、仿佛只为倾诉爱意而存在的语言。熟悉的窒息感瞬间回来了。脚下深渊的入口在无声地劝诉，但有人拖着他挣扎着游向荡漾在头顶的光晕，那股钳制他身体的生猛劲儿对死亡的诱惑不屑一顾，哪怕对所有肉体凡胎来说，放弃一切希望，穿过黑暗的大门是多么的易如反掌。

他清晰地记得当时对方手指上的尾戒隔着衣衫磕进他的皮肉的感觉——而此刻牵住他的人手指上一无所有。

伊利亚蓦地抽出自己的手，猛力推开面前人，踉跄地跌坐在地，就像那一次回到海面一样用力地大口呼吸。撕掉了蛛网一般纠缠在身上的亲昵暧昧的假象后，身边流动的空气也瞬间恢复了原样。壁炉里木柴燃烧的噼啪声中，他没来由地瑟瑟发抖。

死神依然以原来的姿势坐在扶手椅上——当然是他，这个神一般圣洁，却又狡诈如魔鬼的生物，没有第二个人能像他这样敏锐地觉察到他严密防线下隐蔽的缺口然后精准地乘虚而入。此刻，那些差点将他击溃的东西——一个吊儿郎当的花花公子在寂寥的深夜里流露出的脆弱、无助和真诚——已经被剥落在一旁，俨然毒蛇蜕下了无用的蛇皮。

但有一种感情留存在他身上。

痛苦。

温柔是昙花一现的陷阱，而痛苦自始自终都是真实的。他们都依靠着痛苦来感知这个世界，这一点死神与自己并无不同。

他动了动酸麻的腿，摇摇晃晃地站起来。死神无声地注视着他，伊利亚的狂怒在这近乎庄严的沉默之中迅速萎靡下来。

“拿破仑·苏洛绝不会选择同归于尽。”

最终他盯着死神的眼睛，淡淡地说。

“他会不惜一切代价活下去，直到最后一口气。只有这样，他才能竭尽全力去抓取他渴望的尘世的快乐。”

还有……我。

他没有说出这句话，但那双苏洛的眼睛里闪过一道不知是嘲讽还是怜悯的光。死神撇了下嘴角，最终只是不痛不痒地吐出一个词：

“凡人。”

那个深夜伊利亚甚至不记得死神在何时又如何离开了房间。最后他跌坐进扶手椅里，疲惫得不想再动一下。直到晨曦微露，他的体温也未能温暖这把椅子。

4.

“你觉得自己不配幸福，对吗？这会让你觉得愧对你的父母，背叛自己的国家——尤其当幸福来自于一个美国人，是不是？”

死神曾这么问他，当然，曾经而已。

最后一场失败的诱骗之后，死神再也没有出现，留下伊利亚独自死守自己无处安放的秘密。此时他才发现，原来那个人一度是这些秘密的出口。他可以在死神面前无所顾忌地袒露自己，而黎明之前他会带着不为人知的伊利亚·科里亚金遁入黑暗。这个事实出人意料地带来了一丝安慰：那个他拼力抵抗的对手，几乎也是世上唯一理解他的人。

而在精致得体的西装三件套包裹下的苏洛是美国人，以及不折不扣的利己主义者。他从不以自己的欲望为耻，对渴望之物的占有欲近乎本能。他无法理解伊利亚在面对过去时的卑微。这曾是死神诱惑他的利器，如今那张苍白的脸已经消失在黑夜，而那些纠缠着他命运的镣铐早已锈迹斑斑。

当然，戴着镣铐踯躅前行的早已不止他一个。

随着美苏关系跌破冰点，U.N.C.L.E的存在也变得日益尴尬。最先脱离的是盖比。在韦弗利的努力之下，她加入了军情六处，在风云诡秘的ZJ中全身而退。离开三人同居公寓的前夜，他们开了一瓶伏特加。穿着起居服戴起墨镜的东德女孩打开收音机，拉着两位搭档在客厅里不得章法地跳舞，最终还是伏在两人的肩头哭湿了他们的衬衫。

那之后很久，在只剩他和苏洛二人、寂静如坟墓的公寓里，伊利亚都能感觉到胸口的那块湿意。失去盖比的小团队像是失去了灵魂。过去在一定程度上蔽护了他的公寓不再像一个家。他觉得自己和苏洛变成了笼中困兽，徘徊着、颤抖着等待致命的最后一击，却不曾尝试相互依偎。

一个夜晚，伊利亚独自回总部取一些遗落的文件，意外地听到韦弗利的办公室里传来模糊不清的争吵声。厚重的房门和墙壁让他听不清两人争执的内容，但毫无疑问，房间里的另一人就是苏洛。

此刻总部里已无其他人。伊利亚知道自己应该立刻转身走开，双腿却不由自主地把他带到办公室转角的阴影中，默默地盯着那扇紧闭的门。不知过了多久，突兀地响起的吱呀声中，大门猛然打开，身着大衣的苏洛一阵风似地走出来，然后径直转向了俄国人，后者来不及避开，他们的目光电光火石般地撞在一起，震得伊利亚一阵轰然。

这场偶遇显然出乎苏洛意料。他收住脚步，直愣愣地瞪着金发搭档，眉眼间残留的凶狠隐约可见死神的影子。伊利试着回想着美国人平时垂下眉毛和眼角微笑的慵懒模样，但浮现眼前的只是白日光亮里一个苍白的轮廓。

他们在无声中凝视彼此。苏洛漂亮的嘴唇蠕动了一下，静默的词句如同他们各自国家间的暗战中那些未曾破译的密码消散在时间的洪流里。

最后苏洛一言不发地转身从另一边离开，留下他站在空荡荡的走廊，被时代的巨浪挟裹着冲往未知之地。

盖比离开两个月后，伊利亚与苏洛再次合体，以联合执法部特工的身份配合警方打入墨西哥贩毒集团在欧洲的分部进行调查取证。与过去的行动相比，这个任务似乎没有任何ZZ敏感性，危险程度则不相上下。伊利亚确信他们做了全面的信息收集、分析和准备，但意外依然不期而至。他们毫无预兆地暴露了。伊利亚在交火中被射中要害，苏洛拖着他在几位同僚的掩护下冲杀撤离。在意识随着流失的血液渐渐抽离的过程中他无数次感觉到子弹擦着搭档的衬衫飞过，但援兵却始终没有如计划那样出现。

很奇怪，当意识到这或许是他与苏洛的归宿时，他竟有几分释然。在与毒贩的交火中殉职——多么暴力却也单纯的理由。死神没有得到他，命运也没有。

但恍惚中仍有一个声音穿过子弹的呼啸在他耳边重复一句熟悉的话：

“醒醒，伊利亚！不是今天——还没到时间呢！”

苏洛的声音。

不是今天。最后关头他们遇到了韦弗利派出的支援分队。在那惊魂的几小时里，苏洛的手指始终紧扣在他的手臂上，那枚尾戒摩擦着他的神经，像他的意识远走混沌之路上的一颗倔强的绊脚石。

他们一起进了医院。黑发搭档被护士拖进清创室的时候一路拧着脖子望向他。伊利亚躺在被飞快推行的急救床上，撑住渐渐沉重的眼皮凝视着苏洛颠倒的脸，直到两个人纠结的目光被手术室关上的门切断。再次醒来，他已经躺在了特护病房里。麻药、连接监护系统的电线和输液管让他的身体几乎无法动弹。透过病房门上的玻璃他隐约看到门口始终站着一名特工。韦弗利进来探视了他一次，身后跟着苏洛。上司依然保持着英国人那种带有距离感的真诚亲切，关切的话语实则空无一物，这让伊利亚更加相信他的来访只是为了让美国人能够一同进来。但显然苏洛并不感激上司煞费苦心的体贴。他从头至尾一语不发，沉默如烈火肆虐后的荒原，平时总是戏谑舒展着的眉头几乎拧到了一起，而一息尚存的愤怒的余焰还在幽深的瞳仁之后嘶嘶作响。

医生没有允许苏洛和韦弗利在病房逗留太长时间。他向二人解释，病人不宜被过多打扰，感染和并发症随时可能让他再次陷入危险，麻药药效过去后的夜晚也会十分难熬。这些话确实得到了应验。他浑浑噩噩地过完一天剩余的时间，梦境被高烧和身体深处的钝痛撕扯得支离破碎。梦中伊利亚的目光追随着像一只笼中小鼠般徘徊在宽敞大房子里的十五岁男孩。那些遥远又熟悉的声音包围着他们：宾客齐聚的欢笑，保姆气喘吁吁的抱怨，父亲高声呼喊和母亲温柔的安慰。小男孩跌跌撞撞地推开一扇又一扇虚掩的门，拨开蛛网和浮尘追逐那些来自往昔的幽灵，寻遍不得之后伏在床上无声啜泣。伊利亚认出这正是自己的房间。月光像那些他太过熟悉的围墙横亘在面前。他犹豫地朝男孩伸出双臂，指尖却与那个近在眼前的颤动的肩头始终相隔一段距离。

过去已经成为过去。忘了那个孩子吧。

他的手臂颓然落下。但与此同时，一个身影从黑暗中浮现并与他擦肩而过，穿透那堵无形的墙一把拥住孤独的男孩。伊利亚只觉得身上一震，接着被一股暖流缓缓包裹，仿佛被抱住的人是自己。

睁开眼睛时，他不知道自己是否还在梦里——其实很久之后他都没有弄明白这一点。病房仿佛游离在整个世界之外，沉重的黑暗压得他喘不过气。监护系统指示灯急促但无声地闪烁，在这仅有的微弱光线中，他看到了伫立于床尾的身影。

俊美男子就像他们第一次见面时那样，略微歪着头，一言不发地凝视他。伊利亚盯着对方与刚才的梦境闯入者一模一样的卷发。与致命枪伤抗争一天之后的午夜，似梦似真的空间，站在床尾的死神，这一切预示着什么似乎再明显不过。

“你是来带我走的吧。”

伊利亚决定先开口。他的声音在神秘的夜色里显得有些平淡。

“行吧。我准备好了。”

死神似乎对此毫不意外。他挪动脚步靠得更近，居高临下地俯视几乎到手的猎物，从两片薄唇中吐露的词句却出人意料。

“带你走？不，太晚了，伊利亚。”

他弯下腰凑近他，微微露齿一笑。伊利亚终于看清了他的表情。死神看起来就像在黑杰克中输了几轮后终于拿下一局的小伙子，微笑中洋溢着近乎天真的得意和残忍。

“你拒绝了我太多次。现在没有机会了。”

死神还是俯下身轻吻了他——在额头上。

“往后的一切，你自己面对吧。祝你好运，我亲爱的男孩。”

说完他直起身，悄然隐匿于黑暗。之后的几十年里，死神再未出现。自此，黑夜只是黑夜。

5.

伊利亚坐在那把咯吱作响的老旧扶手椅中，若有所思地看着电视屏幕中有气无力地从克里姆林宫上方降下的红旗。他错过了直播，想起来时已是元旦早晨。庆祝公历新年的年轻人在楼下喧闹到凌晨，但即使被吵了一夜头晕困倦，他依然恪守早晨七点起床的习惯。

电视画面不时因为信号不佳而模糊扭曲，他起身调整天线也无济于事。厨房里有什么东西正发出咕嘟声。他想起来了，那是之前自己放上炉子加热的牛奶。不过几分钟，他就几乎忘记了这件事。

不再去管差强人意的重播，他转过身，慢吞吞地走向厨房。奶锅里白色的泡沫极速翻腾，溅出的奶液落在炉火上嘶嘶作响。他扯过一块抹布包住发烫的手柄，取下奶锅放到垫子上。厨房之外正好降旗结束，那个国家正式成为历史。

他已经老了，现在伊利亚尤其庆幸这一点。他曾经不为人知的强烈汹涌的感情就像身体各处器官一样，在长久的岁月中消磨、陈旧、变得迟钝。如今在逼仄的公寓里通过一台破电视机回看几乎贯穿一生的信仰分崩离析，他并不如自己想象的那般难过。多年以来，他早已在心中划出一条不朽的国境线。这条无形的线捍卫着荣耀、信仰、忠诚、以及一个叫祖国的地方——现实中她是否存在反而不那么重要。

天真的理想主义者，苏洛曾经这么嘲笑年轻的自己。其实他错了，伊利亚自嘲地想。现在这个沉湎在过去回忆中的老人才是。

他盛了一些麦片在碗里，小心翼翼地注入牛奶。他的双手在习惯性地颤抖，一些奶液倒溅了出来。阳光在深色的餐桌上留下一块金黄的光斑，桌上几滴未擦净的油渍与空气中的灰尘一起在光线中发亮。他定定地盯着洒出来的牛奶和餐桌旁的旧椅子，仿佛看到黑发美国人身穿整齐的白衬衫和西装马夹端坐在对面，从洁白的骨瓷奶罐里倒出牛奶，敲开鸡蛋搁在蛋盅上推向自己，眉梢和唇角一起俏皮地挑起来。阳光在他的发间闪烁，然后这个耀眼的身影倏然消失。

此刻，伊利亚放下奶锅，注视着自己略微浮肿的手，仍能准确地回想起几十年前的早晨苏洛的手指落下的位置。

他的记忆正在衰退。他会迅速遗忘一两天前的事，而几十年前与苏洛最后一次见面的场景却像电影胶片一样不时在他的眼前栩栩如生地播放。

当年克格勃以差点损失一员精英特工为由将他召回苏联，至少在表面上三国间的合作还算好聚好散。出院后伊利亚回到伦敦的公寓将自己多年的生活打包进行李箱，一抬头发现苏洛倚在门框上，一言不发地盯着自己。他避开美国人暗流汹涌的注视，继续把衬衫叠出棱角整齐地码进箱子。苏洛的目光落在背上，深深扎进他的心脏。现在的一切就像当年在罗马酒店的镜像——自己瞪着美国人的背影，身体在被背叛的愤怒和“杀了他”的命令的撕扯下抑制不住地发抖。此刻，当时已悄然结下的羁绊终于要在这倒转的视角下结束了。

他不动声色地合上行李箱，锁上搭扣。当“咔嗒”一声响起，苏洛像是得到了信号一般开口了。

“伊利亚，我们可以……”

“不。”

他没等苏洛说完便截断了他的话。然后他提起行李箱放到地上，转身坐在床沿抬头看着美国人，吊灯的光线让他一阵晕眩。

“别再说了。你知道我别无选择。”

“你有的。”

苏洛飞速接口道，快得不给他任何喘息机会。他下意识地扫视一圈房间，像是要最后确定这里已经没有任何窃听设备，然后苦笑一下，自顾自地摇摇头，湛蓝眼眸中的每一条纹路间都填满了愤慨、自嘲，似曾相识的悲悯，还有不真切的伤感。

“你知道我早就在计划这一天，也知道你已经成了计划的一部分，但是你就是觉得自己不配，对不对？我还是没能让你学会去过另一种生活，或者说，离开那些他们碾进你血肉让你相信的东西、离开对父母的愧疚，你不知道该如何生活。”

一阵温热涌上眼眶。这些一针见血的责问差点让他因为感动和释然而动摇——这个仿佛地球另一极般的存在的爱人毕竟还是懂他的。

但如今他也只能咽下泪水，独自沿着早已既定的路继续走下去。

伊利亚用力眨了下眼睛，逼退眼底的湿意沉默以对。片刻之后，苏洛走上前，在他面前半跪下。所有情绪都已从他的眼里消失。那个风流不羁的牛仔还是那样满不在乎地笑着向他张开双臂。

“吻一下吧。我知道你一定会拒绝我。只是如果今天不提出来，我余生都不会甘心。”

眼前男人脸上的每一根线条、每一缕发丝都与死神的模样重合起来。伊利亚握紧了交叉的手指，摇了下头。

“不必了。再见吧，苏洛。”

他们拥抱了彼此。苏洛把他紧紧按在怀里，然后放开，起身离开房间。临睡前伊利亚把父亲的手表留在餐桌上。第二天美国人和手表都不见了，只有那枚尾戒在晨曦中闪烁微光。

于是他们带着承载对方隐秘羁绊的纪念物和彼此的体温各奔东西，或者说，退回泥潭继续各自的挣扎。他再也没有见过苏洛。后者返回美国继续为CIA效力，处理那些“自己人”不便沾手的脏活以换取刑期减免。他是否通过自己多年铺陈的关系网得到了自由？伊利亚再也无从得知。

回莫斯科后，伊利亚敏锐地察觉到，自己成了异类。他经历了反反复复的审查甚至是数次测谎，而他非常清楚，自己能够通过测试只是因为他们没有问到那个最关键的问题。即使如此，他还是被禁止参与任何与美国有关的事务，接着被直接弃于边缘，因为奥列格有限的维护才勉强保住一个军校教官的位置。在U.N.C.L.E的经历让他时而被视为亲美分子，时而又成为苏联显示开放国际合作意愿的宣传典型，一切视报纸上的标题而定。随着时间的推移，克格勃渐渐将他遗忘，这倒也使他远离阴谋漩涡，获得了奢侈的平静。他带着一身伤病在国家分配的小公寓里步入晚年，成为后辈眼中一位倔强但也忠诚无害的老人，侥幸躲过了历史巨轮的碾压，也被永远地抛在了过去的尘埃之中。

也许这就是死神口中他命中注定的不幸和折磨。他是对的。他们最终以最高明的手段毁了伊利亚·科里亚金——毁了他们两个。

门铃声响起。伊利亚愣了一下，看向大门。他想不起来现在还有谁会前来拜访。

持续不断的关节疼痛让他花了一些时间才走到门口。响了一声之后门铃始终安静着，像是在耐心等他。打开门，黑发的俊美男子站在门外，给了他一个露出虎牙的灿烂微笑。一瞬间伊利亚以为自己看到了那个风流倜傥的美国特工，但片刻之后，他意识到，这不是苏洛。

“你好呀，我的男孩。”

对方温文有礼地对他笑道，这个遥远又亲昵的称呼让他有几分恍惚。这是他第一次在日光中见到死神。这位老对手——或者说是老朋友——还是一身黑衣，但剪裁得体的便服、衬衫和西裤让他看起来与街上任一个俊俏小伙子没什么不同。他又朝老人略微颔首，笑容像穿透云端的一束光。

多美好啊，伊利亚想。他已经老了，而死神与记忆中的苏洛一样永远年轻。

“好久不见，你终于来找我了。”

他转身把死神让进屋子，自己慢慢走向扶手椅。死神耐心地跟在他身旁，在伊利亚坐下之后俯下身，近乎温柔地打量他。

“那么多年了，伊利亚，你依然在后悔。”

这一次没有多余的寒暄，死神开门见山地说。

他平静地问：“后悔什么？”

“后悔没有接受苏洛最后的吻。”

他在老人面前半蹲下，扬起脸：“你是在怀疑那个人其实是我，对吗？”

伊利亚扬了扬嘴角，伸出手轻揉一下死神的头发。自由灵动的发丝穿过他的指缝后悄然滑落，俨然流水般的岁月。

“所以，那个人是你还是苏洛？”

死神又笑起来，再次露出俏皮的虎牙尖。他握住他的手，轻吻了一下那枚紧紧卡在小指末端、早已被他遗忘的尾戒。黑色衬衫袖子下方，一块熟悉的表面反射着阳光，在墙上落下一个小小的光点。

“你为什么就没想过，或许我就是苏洛呢？”

伊利亚靠上扶手椅背，疲惫地摇摇头。他觉得昏昏欲睡，仿佛全身都沐浴在罗马热烈的阳光里。

“你不是苏洛。他和你不同……但现在也无所谓了。”他轻声说，“走吧。我已经等了太久了。”

一片令人心安的阴影笼罩了老人。死神拥住他，这个拥抱带着令他熟悉的暖流——神秘夜晚的梦中当黑发男子搂住哭泣少年的时候，还有他拒绝苏洛的吻后被美国人拉进怀中的那一刻。死神的吻如同一片羽毛悄然落下，有着漂亮唇弓的嘴唇竟然温暖如常。

这几乎是伊利亚此生唯一的吻。阴霾在消散，炫目的光流将他围绕起来。他觉得自己又变成了那个风华正茂的俄国青年。那些他们业已错过、从未能存在的瞬间在他眼前幕幕闪回：他与苏洛在幽暗的海中、在罗马的船坞边、在狭窄逼仄的小巷子和飞驰的车里，在一尘不染的晨曦中接吻；他们拥紧彼此、唇齿相依，挺拔的鼻梁撞在一起，又忍住疼痛在各自的抱怨中笑着将对方吻得更深。

哭泣的少年拒绝了死神的吻，选择了宿命的、无望的爱。但当他闭上眼睛，所有的痛苦、遗憾和爱最终都不过是漫漫时空里一颗颗细小的微尘。

——完——


End file.
